Harry Potter y el Dios de la Inmortalidad
by CyllySuria
Summary: Harry paso al mejores vacaciones de su vida. Ccuando llega a Hogwarts se encuentra con nuevas aventuras, amores y muchas cosas mas. LEANLO!


Harry Potter y el Dios de la Inmortabilidad

Capitulo 1

"El mejor cumpleaños"

Eran las once de la mañana de un día soleado y Harry Potter todavía no se había despertado. Estaba muy cansado ya que se había acostado muy tarde y, por suerte, los Dursley lo dejaban dormir el tiempo que quisiera por orden de Petunia, algo que le resultó muy extraño a Harry.

"knok, knok"

¡Ay! Dejenme dormir-dijo Hharry cansado.

"knok, knok"

Dejen de tocar la puerta-dijo Harry con pesadez, pero el ruido era muy agudo para ser de una puerta. Abrió los ojos y notó que el sonido lo producía una lechuza blanca como la nieva apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana tocándola con el pico.

¡Hedwig-exclamó Harry contento, dejando pasar a su lechuza.

Esta entró dándole un pelliscón cariñoso en el cachete y se apoyó en su jaula estirando al pata algo cansada.

Harry agarró las cartas que le traía algo extrañado. No sabía por qué se las enviaban, ese día no era ninguno en especial. Miró el calendario hecho por él para ver el día que era y se dio cuenta de que era su cumpleaños número diecisiete.Abrió la primera carta, sorprendido porque no se había dado cuenat de que era su cumpleaños. Era de Ron.

"¡Hola Harry¿Cómo estás?Yo estoy muy contento porque mi papá lo ascendieron como director de su departamento, ya sabés...el de los objetos muggles. Bueno, antes que nada quería desearte un

MUY FELIZ CUMPLE!

El regalo que traer el paquete no es la gran cosa...ya sabés por el tema de que...bueno no importa. La cosa es que Hermione llega mañana de Francia y viene directo para mi casa, "La Madriguera". Y te quería invitar, nosotros te vamos a buscar el domingo a las 5 con polvos flú(a mi papa le dieron el permiso)¿creés que los muggles te dejen venir? Igualmente sino te dejan vamos a ir igual, sea como sea. Nos vemos!

Ron"

Harry abrió con cara sonriente el regalo. Eran una hebilla para el pelo. Algo desepcionado Harry la abrió e inmediatamente empezó a cantar canciones infantiles.

Abrió la carta que llevaba, riéndose con ganas.

"harry:

esta 'evila' o como se diga la trajo mi papá de un día que tuvo que hacer un trabajo para su departamento. Me dijo que te iba a causar gracias. Adiós,

Ron.

Luego de cerrar la hebilla para que no cante más, abrió el paquete de Hermione. Eran bombones de Honeydukes, los más ricos, y un libro sobre los mejor equipos de Quidditch de todo el mundo.

¡Guau¡Excelente-exclamó contentísimo Harry.

Después de observar anonado el libro, extrajo la carta del sobre.

"Querido Harry:

¡Feliz cumpleaños¿Cómo estás?Espero que bien. ¿Viste que ascendieron al padre de Ron¡Estoy muy emocionada!Ahora estoy en Francia pero mañana voy directo a lo de Ron. Él me contó que te iban a ir a buscar el domingo, espero que tus tíos te dejen ir y que NO te hagan pasar un mal rato!Bueno, nos vemos all�, un beso,

Hermione"

Harry se puso más contento aún. Abrió el regalo que supuso que era el de Hagrid por lo mas doblado que estaba el paquete y algo sorprendido notó que no había ninguna carta. El regalo resultó ser un juego de gobstones de oro macizo. Sorprendido por la falta de carta de su amigo, Harry abrió el común sobre del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

"Estimado señor Potter:

Le rogamos que no olvide de que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1° de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de King's Cross, andén 9 3/4.

Se adjunta la lista de materiales del próximo curso.

Atte,

Profesora M. McGonagall

Subdirectora."

Harry leyó atentamente la lista de materiales y de libros. Sorprendido, vio que iba a necesitar una túnica de gala. "Seguramente abrá un baile, pero no pienso ir" se dijo para si.

Luego de acomodar todo en la mesita de luz, Harry bajó a la cocina sin esperar un saludo por su cumpleaños. Para su sorpresa, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Cuando llegó a la cocina, las luces se encendieron de repente y se oyeron voces que exlamaban "Ffeliz cumpleaños, Harry". Una de ellas estaba muy entusiasmada: era la voz de Tía Petunia quien lo abrazó hasta dejarlo sin aires. En cambio, las otras dos voces sonaban aburridas, como si las hubieran obligado a decir algo que ellas no querían: eran las voces de Ttío Vernon y de Dudley.

Harry, querido, ven siéntate y come todo lo que te preparé con mucho cariño.

El muchacho observó con la boca abierta la cantidad de comida que había siobre la mesa: torta, cheesitos, mani, palitos, budín, papas fritas, medialunas, galletitas dulces y muchas cosas deliciosas.

Luego de deborar todo lo que pudo, Harry abrió los regalos que le alcanzaba Tía Petunia: era una cantidad incontable de ropa nuevo(no era usada), zapatillas, juegos, y muchas cosas más que a Harry le encantaban.

Esa noche, Harry se quedó pensando ¿Por qué Tía Petunia lo trataba tan bien últimamente¿Por qué le había regalado tantas cosas¿Sabía ella algo que él no sabía?Pero decidió preocuparse por esas preguntas a la mañana siguiente. En ese momento quería terminar de disfrutar del mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"Noticias y el Regreso"**

A la mañana siguiente, el sábado, Harry bajó a desayunar. En la cocina ya se encontraban sentados los tres Dursley.

¡Buenos días, Harry¿Cómo estás, cariño-saludó alegremente Tía Petunia dándole un gran pedazo de torta, mientras que a Dudley un pomelo-Lo siento Duddy, tenés que hacer dieta. En cambio, Harry está muy flacucho¡necesita comer!

Dudley intentó protestar pero al abrir la boca, Tía Petunia le metió el pomelo ahí.

Luego de saborear la torta y tentar a Dudley, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Harry le pidió a Tía Petunia si podía hablar un momento con ella.

Por supuesto, Harry, mi sobrino preferido-agregó agarrándole el cachete.

Harry salió de la cocina rápidamente, frotándose el cachete con Tía Petunia detrás.

¿Qué sucede, querido-preguntó intrigada su tía.

Tía Petunia...ehhh...ayer recibí una carta de mi amigo Ron. Me dijo que el domingo, es decir mañana, me van a venir a buscar-informó Harry, nervioso esperando la respuesta de su tía.

Ajá-contestó Petunia. Eesa idea no le producía ninguna gracia e intentó disimularlo diciendo-Muy bien y ¿cómo vendrán?

Por...eeehhh...la chimena, con polvos flú.

Bueno está bien-contestó Petunia frunciendo los labios.

¡Ah!Y otra cosa más...

¿Qué?

Tía...este...no se como decirlo...emmm...¿Por...por qué me tratás tan bien ú-últimamente-balbució Harry.

Tía Petunia se le quedó mirando fijamente. Luego, a Harry le pareció una eternidad, contestó:

Porque este va a ser tu último verano con nosotros, Harry. Entonces decidí hacerte pasar el mejor verano...creí que era mi deber como tu tía-dijo esto sonrrojándose un poco. Daba impresión ver colorados los pronunciados pómulos de su tía. "Por fín se dio cuenta" pensó Harry.

¿Qué...qué quieres decir con que este va a ser mi último verano con ustedes-preguntó el muchacho ilusionándose.

Con eso...con que no vas a venir más-comentó y al ver que Harry volvía a abrir la boca añadió-pero no te puedo decir nada más.

Bueno...está bien-refunfuñió y dijo-gracias tía.

Y sin más pensarlo, salió como una luz yendo a su habitación.

Al día siguie, Harry se levantó muy temprano, tan termprano que recién estaba por amanecer. Intentando volver a dormirse, Harry se acostó estirando las piernas. Al hacerlo, el pie del muchacho tocó algo duro.

¡Ay-gritó una voz chillona.

¡Dobby-exclamó Harry.

Hola Harry Potter, señor.¿Cómo se encuentra señor-preguntó mirándolo con ojos saltones como faroles.

Muy bien, y ¿vos Dobby?

Bien, gracias señor

¿Por qué viniste hasta ac�, Dobby-preguntó Harry extrañado.

Porque quería saludarlo señor. Hace mcuho que Ddobby no lo ve, señor y Dobby quería pasar a saludarlo, Harry Potter.

Bbueno, Dobby. Pero podrías haber venido más tarde¿no?

¡Oh, no!Dobby no podía. Hay que hacer muchas cosas en Hogwarts.

Pero si los alumnos están de vacaciones, por qué tienen que hacer muchas cosas?

Porque hay que preparar bastante cosas, señor: los cuartos, las aulas, el jardín, las torres de cada casa. Además, el banquette lleva su tiempo prepararlo, señor.

Ah, bueno está bien.

Además, Harry Potter, Dumbledor le pidió a que el diera esto cuando venga a verlo-dijo esto entregandole un sobre. Era más pesado que lo común- ¡Ábralo, señor!

Cuando lo abrió, Harry se quedó paralizado. Lo que contenía el sobre era...

¡La insigna del Premio Anual, Dobby-exclamó Harry sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

¡Sí¿Harry Potter está contento-preguntó Dobby

hmmm...si...pero no sé...es algo raro.

Sí es verdad, como Harry Potter no es prefecto, pensó que se lo iba a dar a una persona que si lo era¿no?

Ajá-confirmó Harry.

Bueno Harry Potter, Dobby tiene que irse

Bueno, adiós Ddobby-saludó Harry

¡Chau Harry Potter!Nos vemos en Hogwarts-exclamó Dobby. Y haciendo un "PLIN" Dobby desapareció. Harry se tiró sobre su cama todavía sin poder creerlo que él, Harry Potter sea Premio Anual del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. "Seguramente Hermione también es Premio Anual", pensó Harry. Entonces, imaginándose sancionando a Malfoy por hacer nada, Harry cayó profundamente dormido.

A las diez de la mañana, Harry bajó a desayunar con la insigna de Premio Anual en la mano, todavía sin poder creerlo.

Buenos días, Harry-saludó Tía Petunia. Desde el momento en que Harry le preguntó por qué lo trataba tan bien, Tía Petunia ya no le decía 2cariño", ni "querido", ni "sobrino preferido" pero le seguía dando, por suerte, mejores comidas que Dudley.

Buenos días-contestó el muchacho agarrando la tostada que le alcanzaba su tía y sonreía ante la mirada de deseo de Dudley.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Bien, gracias.

Terminó de desayunar y comentó:

Será mejor que vaya haciendo el equipaje voy a tener que cargar más cosas.

Sí, Harry. Agarra TODO lo que tenés en tu cuarto, no te olvides de nada-dijo enmarcando la palabra "todo".

Eexactamente, muchacho, no queeremos que te olvides nada tuyo en nuestro hogar¿entendido-le avisó Tío Vernon. Harry se sobresaltó, hacpia mucho que no oía hablar a su tío porque había supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo en toda la amabilidad de su tía.

Ya entedí-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

El chico salió de la cocina dando grandes zancadas. Al llegar, a su cuarto, Harry comenzó a guardar todo en su baúl. Los materiales del colegio los tenía en su cuarto:gracias a tía Petunia, Harry podía hacer la tarea sin tener que realizarla a escondidas y, por suerte, ya había termiando incluyendo la de pociones que tenían que escribir dos pergaminos sobre la poción para la vejez.

A las cinco de la tarde, Harry bajó al salón cargando el pesado baúl. Ahí estaban los tres Dursley mirando expectantes la chimena como si esta estuviera a punto de estallar.

ya deben de estar por llegar-comento Harry sobresaltándolos. Todavía no podía creer que iba a ser su último día con los Dursley. Pero tampoco sabía qué iba a hacer cuando termine Hogwarts porque este iba a ser el séptimo y último curso en su colegio. Harry se había planeado pedirle a Ddumbledor una habitación para vivir en el colegio o sino pedirle a Hagrid ir a vivir con él.

D pronto se oyeron voces que interrumpieron los pensamientos de Harry. Se escuchó una en especial que excamaba "¡incendio!" y de repente un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de los Dursley. En el suelo del salón aterrizaron el señor Weasley, Ron, Fred y George. Los cuatro eran de un intenso pelirrojo, esa era la característica típica de los Weasley quines en total eran nueve y todos de pelo colorado.

¡Hola Harry-saludó el señor Weasley. Se notaba medio incómodo y Harry lo entendía: en su cuarto año los Weasley lo habían idop a buscar de la misma manera, pero había provocado un desastre terrible en la casa de los Dursley.

Buenos¿nso vamos-preguntó Fred.

Sí, sí-contestó el señor Weasley- primero vos Fred.

Adiós-saludó el chico y desaparteció por la chimenea gritando "La Madriguera".

Ahora a vos George

Nos vemos-y desapareció de la misma manera.

Ron

Chau

Harry

Si quiren algún día vuelvo-propuso el muchacho

�¡NOO-exclamaron los Dursley a la vez.

Bueno está bien-dijo Harry haciendose el dolido, pero en realidad no le afectaba en absoluto. Pronunció "La Madriguera" lanzando los polvos flú. De repente, sintió que su cuerpo daba vuelvo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los brazos contra su cuerpo. Por fin, aterrizó en el piso de la tan deseada casa de los Weasley.

¡Hola Harry, cariño-lo saludó la voz amable de la señora Weasley.

Harry no quiso abrir los ojos ni tampoco contestar. Lo invadía una alegría en todo el cuerpo y quería disfrutarla:por fin había regresado a "La Madriguera

**Capítulo 3**

**Practica de aparición.**

Cuando por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos, Harry vio que en el comedor lo miraban muchas mas personas que lo común: allí no solo estaban los Weasley y Hermione sino también el profesor Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt, quienes pertenecían a la Orden del Fenix. A Harry le dio un vuelco el estomago. No quería acordarse de la orden ya que si lo hacía recordaba la imagen de una de las personas que mas adoraba: Sirius Black. Él era su padrino, quien había fallecido en el quinto año en Hogwarts de Harry asesinado por su propia prima: Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Fred le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando se paró los anteojos de Harry se cayeron haciendose añicos.  
-¡Reparo- exclamó Hermione.  
-¡Hermione¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer- le preguntó Harry mirando primero la chica y luego los anteojos.  
-no¿que- dijo la muchacha extrañada.  
-¡Acabas de hacer magia, y nosotros no podemos hacer magia¿te acuerdas- dijo Harry conciente de que todos lo miraban y hasta había algunos que se reían.  
-�¡Harry! estamos en el septimo curso, ya podemos hacer magia. ¡No me digas que estuviste todo este tiempo sin hacer nada- se burló Ron. Hab�a crecido mucho y sus pecas resaltaban en su cara haciendo que parezca un niño de 11 años.  
Harry se sentía como un tonto. Varias personas, como Fred y George, se rieron provocando que las mejillas de Harry ardieran.  
"¡Patatum!"  
Un estampido provocó un sobresalto general. El señor Weasley había llegado de la casa de los Dursley a través de la chimenea.  
-Ay, Harry! menos mal que va a ser la última vez que veas a tus tios! nunca pensè que unos muggles me iban a desagradar- comentó sacudiendose la ceniza de su ropa.  
-¿Como sabe usted que no voy a vivir mas con los Dursley- inquirio Harry.  
-Porque... porque... porque pense, que como ya cumpliste los 17 años, crei que no irias mas...-tartamudeo el señor Weasley.  
La madre de Ron lo miro echando chispas por los ojos.  
-Perdona, Molly- susurro Arthur.  
Harry decidio no insisitir, solamente miro a ambos intrigado. Luego de varios minutos, Harryse encontraba sin haberse dado cuenta estrechando manos. Cuendo llego Hermione esta lo abrazo tan fuerte que el muchacho penso que se le iban a salir las tripas por la boca. Luego le toco el turno a Ginny. La mirada de ambos se cruzo un momento, luego los dos apartaron la vista. Harry la observo por un instante: la muchacha habia crecido bastante, ya casi lo alcanzaba en altura. Fisicamente, a Ginny se le notaban los cambios de su edad. Estaba hermosisima con su brillante pelo que le caia delicadamente sobre sus hombros.  
Harry se limito a hacer un torpe saludo con la mano, pero Ginny se atrevio a mas: la muchacha le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Harry se ruborizo.  
-Bueno, bueno... Esta bien- Comento Ron casi gritando, apartando uno de otro y a la vez frunciendo el ceño.  
-Ron¿por que no acompañas a Harry a su cuarto para que lleve las cosas- pregunto el señor Weasley quien tambien los miraba extrañado.  
-Bueno- contesto el chico.  
-Los acompaño- Dijo Hermione dirigiendole a Ginny una sonrisa picara.  
Subieron las escaleras sin hacer ningun comentario. Cuendo legaron la cuarto y acomodaron las cosas, Harry fue el que rompio el hielo.  
-¿Por que estan los miembros de... ya saben... aqui?  
-¿No es obvio- se apresuro a presumir Hermione.  
-No , no es obvio- la contradijo Ron.  
-Bueno... como Harry no se quiere acordar de Sirius, decidieron dejarlo venir aqui. Creyeron que la casa de los Black le traeria recuerdos. Seguramente vendran varios miembros de la orden por dia- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry apenada.  
-No te preocupes- se paresuro a comentar el chico cuando comprendio la mirada de la muchacha.  
Ron los miraba alos dos sin comprender.  
-¿Eh-  
-Nada Ron...- Le respondio Hermione dando un gran suspiro.  
Durante un tiempo, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaron de sus vacaciones. Harry les conto de la extraña actitud de su tia y de por que se habia comportado asi. El muchacho tambien se entero de que el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras iba a ser una mujer llamada, segun lo que habioan comentado en El Profeta, Juliette Laroux.  
-Que raro- exclamo Harry  
- Si, es verdad- comento Hermione, y añadio- espero que sea buena profesora.  
De repente escucharon el grito de la señora Weasley anunciando la hora de la cena.  
Ayudaron a la madre de Ron a poner la mesa. Esta la tuvieron que alargar porque ahora eran quince pesonas. En la mesa todos los mienmbros de la orden se habian sentado en una punta, dejando a los jovenes en la otra.  
Mientras cenaban, a Harry se le esxcapaba una que otra mirada hacia Ginny. El muchacho tambien noto que Ron y Hermione se lanzaban vistazos complices.  
Mas tarde de la media noche, los jovenes se fueron a dormir mientras que los otros se quedaron en la mesa cuchicheando, incluyendo Fred y Georgfe, quienes como eran mayores de edad pertenecian a la orden.  
Mientras subian Harry tuvo el impulso de contarle a sus amios que era Premio Anual.  
-Wow, Harry, yo tambien lol soy- excalamo Hermione contentisima.  
-Era obvio...- observo Harry.  
Ron no hablaba, se habia quedado callado mirandolo ceñudo.  
-Vamos, Ron, tu eres prefecto-  
-Si, es verdad...- eso lo animo un poco.  
-Yon tambien soy prefecta- agrego Ginny unpoco descolgada.  
Ella y Hermione los abandonaron en el rellano anterior al de ellos. Luego de ponerse los pijamas Ron le confeso a Harry con algo de timidez que le gustaba Hermione desde tercer año.  
-Ya me habia dado cuenta- le dijo Harry sonriendo.  
-¿en serio¿tanto se nota- pregunto Ron exaltado.  
-Eh... mmm... sinceramente si...- contesto Harry.  
-¡ouch-  
-Eh... Ron, hoy en la cena tu y Hermione se miraban...- le comento Harry ocn una sonrisa.  
-Oh, yo si la miraba... ¿ella tambien- le pregunto Ron emocionado.  
-si.  
-¡Genial!... Harry, eh... ¿te pasa algo con mi hermana- pregunto Ron con una voz algo dura.  
-Eh, no...-contesto el chico rapidamente. Aunque no sabia si habia dicho la verdad. Lo que le sucedia con Ginny no le habia pasado nunca con ninguna otra chica incluyendo con Cho Chang.  
Siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que la señora Weasley los vino a reprochar porque no se habian dormido aun.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Ron los desperto sarandeandolos.  
-Hay una carta para cada uno- les comento sonriendoles.  
Harry tomo la suya. Miro extrañado la de Ron y vio que eran iguales. La abrio y noto que era una carta formal.  
"Estimdo señor Potter:  
Rogamos que recuerde que en el verano del septimo curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, debe rendir un examen de aparicion que se efectuara el domingo 16 de agosto. El examen consiste en realizar una aparicion en un campo a definir el dia de la concurrencia. Debido a que no posee el carnet de permiso para realizar apariciones, solamente se le permitiran realizar 3 apariciones como practica, por lo tanto, le pedimos que no la desperdicie.  
Con mis mejores deseos.  
Atentamente,  
Matilda Chimino  
Directora del Centro Examinador de Aparicion."  
-El examen es mañana- exclamo Ron.  
-¡Si¿y como demonios es el conjuro que hay que pronunciar- pregunto Harry desesperado.  
-Desvanescum- dijo Hermione entrando en la habitacion.  
-¿Como lo sabes- pregtunto Ron, mirandola con admiracion.  
-El año pasado, en la clase de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo y nosotros simplementre desapareciamos pequeñeces¿no se acuerdan- explico la muchacha.  
Harry se estrujo el cerebro.  
-Ah, si, me acuerdo-  
-Yo no- exclamo Ron.  
La señora Weasley lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-El hechizo es muy complicado de realizar. Hay que pensar desesperadamente en el lugar que desean aparecerse y pronunciar alzando la varita "Desvanescum" sin dejar de pensar en el lugar- recito Hermione como si se hubiera tragado el libro.  
La señora Weasley le dirigio una gran sonrisa.  
-A ver, intentalo, ya que sabes tanto- dijo Ron harto.  
-Bueno, aparecere en el living.  
Despues de un rato de concentracion , Hermione pronuncio "Desvanescum" cerrando los ojos, y de repente desaparecio.  
-¡Si-  
Se escucho un grito de triunfo. Harry, Rom y la señora Weasley fueron a mirar por la escalera y vieron que a Hermione la estaban felicitando los miembros de la orden.  
Luego de desayunar decidieron practicar mientras Hermione y Ginny los miraban.  
En el primer intento de Harry, este se tambleaba, en cambio Ron se caia.  
-Vamos chicos, concentrense en el lugar en que desean aparecer-  
-Bueno, hazlo de vuelta, por favor- pidio Harry.  
Hermione aparecio en el rellano del cuarto de Ron.  
-No gastare mi tercera posibilidad todavia- dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras.  
Harry acababa de desperdiciar su segunda posibilidad, y lo unicp que logro era desvanecerse un poco. A Ron le paso lo mismo.  
-Ese es un gran paso, chicos- comento Hermione sonriendoles- Vamos a almorzar.  
Luego de comer los tres amigos decidieron gastar la tercera posibilidad.  
-Vamos a aparecernos en el cuarto de Ron- ordeno Hermione- A la una, a las dos, y a las... tres!.  
Harry se concentro muchisimo, proniuncio elhechizo y de pronto se encontro en el cuarto de Ron entre este y Hermione.  
-Chicos, lo lograron-  
-Si- exclamo Ron, abrazando sin querer a Hermione- eh... perdon...- se diculpo sonrojandose.  
Hermione se quedo mirandolo.  
Durante el resto del dia estuvieron jugando al Quidditch con Fred, George, Charlie y Bill, mientras que Hermione leia Transformaciones 7, y practicaba algun hechizo.  
Luego de cenar, Harry, Ron, y Hermione se fueron a dormir, esperando con ansias el dia siguiente.

CAPÍTULO 4

**Centro Examinador de Aparición**

Al otro día, la señora Weasley los fue a despertar muy temprano con la escusa de que había llegado una carta del Ministerio anunciando que el examen se llevaría a cabo a las diez de la mañana.

Cuando Harry despertó, vio a Ron, ya cambiado, sentado en su cama con las manos enredadas al rededor de sus piernas miviéndose adelante hacia atrás.

¿Qué te pasa Ron-preguntó Harry preocupada agutando una mano adelante de lso ojos de su amigo.

Des·va·nes·cum-silabeó Ron con ojos desorbitados todavía moviéndose de esa forma.

Ron...Ron...RON-gritó Harry.

¿Qué¿Qué pasa-preguntó Ron mirando para todas partes como si se hubiera acabado de despertar.

Te estaba moviendo como un chiflado...parecías Dobby-explicó Harry riéndose.

Dobby no es ningún chiflado-dijo Hermione enojada entrando furtivamente en el cuarto.

¡Hermione¡Estoy desnudo-exclamó Harry tapándose con un almohadón.

¡No seas exagerado!Eestás en boxers-dijo Hermione sin darle ninguna importancia-Vamos a desayunar.

Espera!Ttengo que cambiarme-dijo Harry todavía tapándose con el almohadón muy exaltado.

Bueno cambiate, yo voy bajando.

Cada día está más rara-comentó Harry poniéndose unos pantalones cuando Hermione salió de la habitación.

Sí...y eso me encanta-contestó Ron en tono soñador. Harry le tiró un almohadón para que cerrara la boca ya que la había abierto exageradamente.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar a la cocina allí había mucha gente: Tonks, que ese día tenía el pelo rubio, largo y rizado; Moddy, con el ojo que daba vueltas sin parar; Lupin, que estaba comiendo una tostada; y los Weasley.

¡Buenos días, muchachos-saludó Moddy.

¡Hola-contestaron Harry y Ron a quien se le había vuelto a poner los ojos desorbitados.

Coman algo, chicos-dijo la Señora Weasley alcanzandoles unas tostadas untadas con mermelada.

¿Cómo vamos a ir al Ministerio de la Magia-preguntó Hermione.

Arthur pidió los autos al Ministerio, menos mal que Fudge ahora está de nuestro lado-comentó la señora Weasley. Muchos asintieron.

Buenos días a todos-saludó el padre de Ron-el auto nos está esperando en la puerta.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se levantaron rápidamente temblando de arriba a abajo.

Todos cabemos en un auto-comentó el señor Weasley.

Y para sorpresa de lso tres, era verdad. Allí entraron Tonks, Moddy, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, El señor Weasley y el conductor sin ningún problema.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el auto se encontraba paseando por Londres y, unos minutos más tarde, en el Ministerio de la Magia.

Moddy y Lupin los abandonaron allí. Quedaron con los tres amigos, el señor Weasley y Tonks.

Bueno, entremso a la cabina-ordenó el padre. de Ron. Allí no era lo mismo que en el auto, era todo lo contrario. Con dificultad el señor Weasley marcó los números seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro y dos.

De repente, se escuchó una voz que no provenía del tubo del teléfono.

Bienvenido al Ministerio de la Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

Arthur Weasley, Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles; Nymphadora Tonks, Cuartel General de Aurors. Hemos llegado escoltando a Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger que tienen que presentarse para el examen de aparición.

Muchas gracias, visitantes tomen sus correspondientes chapas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible, por favor.

Inmediatamente después tres chapas aparecieron en el lugar que tenía que haber caído monedas.

Visitantes del Ministerio tendrán que someterse a un chequeo y presentar su varita en el mostrador de seguridad al final del Atrio. Muy buenos días.

De repnte, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban bajando y bajando cada vez másprofundo hasta que por fin aterrizaron y la puerta de la cabina telefónica se abrió.

Harry, Ron, Hermione-los saludaron tres voces. Eran Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Lombottom. Los tres eran compañeros de curso del trío.

Hola-saludaron.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones-preguntó Neville y sin esperar respuesta añadió-estoy muy nervioso¿ustedes no?

Espera Neville, tenemos que ir a presentar nuestras avritas, ahora venimos-dijo Hermione.

Bueno-contestó Neville un poco desepcionado.

Fueron rápidamente hacia el mostrador acompañados por el señor Weasley y Tonks. Allí estaba sentado un guardia de seguridad leyendo "El Profeta" apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

Buenos días-saludó.

Estaos acompañando a tres visitantes-comentó el señor Weasley señalando a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Acérquense-ordenó el hombre.

Los tres obedecieron. El guardia levantó una varilla larga, delagada, dorada y flexible, la misma que había usado con Harry cuando tuvo que ir por una audiencia disiplinaria, y se la pasó a los tres por delante y por detrás.

Lasvaritas-dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrando la palma de la misma

Se las entregaron. El mago las puso dentro de un instrumento de lata. Luego, del aparato salieron tres papeles y el mago leyó lo que decía cada uno que era el tipo de varita de los chicos.

Buenos gracias, Eric-dijo el señor Weasley.

Adiós, Arthur.

Después, subieron a un ascensor en donde se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros como Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

De pronto, se escuchó la misma voz femenina que la de la cabina telefónica.

Séptimo piso, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Magicos que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Ddescabelladas,

En ese piso bajaron varias personas y también subieron varios momerándum.

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz.

Sexto piso, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flú, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición.

Vamos, chicos-ordenó el señor Weasley.

Adiós-saludó Tonks.

Parecía que el ascensot se había vaciado porque la mayoría que la habían ocupado eran chicos.

Siguieron hasta un lugar que se parecía a una ciudad.

Buenos días-dijo una voz fremenina-soy Matilda Chimino la directora del Centro Examinador de Aparición.

Buenos días-saludaron todos los chicos.

Como se darán cuenta esto es un ciudad con la única diferencia de estar encerrada y que no viva gente.-Algunos rieron.

La prueba consiste en tener que aparecerse en el lugar que yo les diga. Acompañenme, por favor. Los padres afuera, gracias-explicó la mujer.

La siguieron hasta el principio de la Ciudad.

Ahora voy a llamar de a tres: Abbot, Hannah; Brow, Lavender; Crabbe, Vincent.

Los tres se acercaron muy temblorosos.

Hannah, por favor aparecé en el Parque Lezama-le dijo mostrándole una fotografía para que la recuerde. La chica cerró los ojos con todas su fuerzas, proncunció "Desvanescum" y apareció en el Parque Lezama. Todos aplaudieron.

¡Muy bien!Ahora, toma este carnet y ve hacia esa cabina donde te tomarán la foto, adiós-le dijo-ahora tu Lavender, por favor aparecé en el living de Brow Menendez 235.

Lavender cerró los ojos fuertemente, recoradano la imagen al igual que Hannah, pronunció "Desvanescum" y apareció en el lugar indicado. Todos la aplaudieron.

¡Excelente!Haz lo mismo que Hannah-le dijo dándole el carnet-Vincent, por favor, aparecé en la entrada del Shopping Mall.

Crabe cerró los ojos y pronunció "Desvanescum" con apariencia de estúpido. Cuando parecía que todo había salid bien, Ccrabbe volvió a aparecer al lado de Matilda Chimino. Hubo un abucheo.

Ahh, lo siento Vicent. Tendrás que venir otro día.

La mujer siguió llamando de a tres. Cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione ella lo hizo impecablemente. Hata que por fin le tocó el turno a Harry.

Patil, Padma; Patil, Parvati; Potter, Harry ¡OH, dios mio-exclamó la bruja quien lo miró con ojso desorbitados directamente hacia la cicatriz.

Podemos empezar por favor-pidió Harry tapándose la cicatriz impaciente.

Sí, sí...por supuesto. Parvati, aparecé en la casa de Alsina 1090, en la entrada.

Parvati lo logró, en cambio su hermana no pudo.

Ahora, tu Harry. Aparecé en el supermercado Norte.

Harry se concentró con todoas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos en la foto que le acaba de mostrar Matilda Chimino, pronunció "Desvanescum" y...lo logró!Pudo aparecer en el supermercado. Hubo un victoreo general.. El muchacho agarró el carnet y fue corriendo hacia la cabina.

¡Harry¡Lo lograste-Hermione lo abrazó fuerttemente-Andá a sacarte la foto.

En esa cabia, había un hombre sentado junto con una cámara. Al lado de él estaba nada más ni nada menos que Rita Skeeter.

¿Qué hace usted aquí-preguntó Harry exaltado.

¿Me consederías una entrevista, harry-preguntó la brujo soriendo para mostrar sus dientes dorados.

�¡NOO-exclamó el muchacho. Quería salir cuanto antes de allí.

Ven, muchacho, tengo que sacarte una foto- le dijo el camarógrafo.

Harry se sentó al frente del hombro mirando ceñudo a Rita Skeeter.

Ya está chico, te puedes ir- le dijo el mago

Espera Harry, dime...¿Qué sentiste cuando...-empezó a decir Rita. Pero unso rápidos pasos la interrumpieron:era Ron.

�¡Lo logré-gritó.

Bien hecho-lo felicitaron Harry y Hermione.

Te espero afuero-le dijo Harry a Ron para poder librarse de Rita.

Luego de que el muchacho se haya sacado la foto, el señor Weasley los acompañó al Atrio pero les dijo que no se podía ir del trabajo.

¿Nos vamos a tener que aparecer-le preguntó Ron emocionado.

Ajá-contestó el señor Weasley sonriente.

Buenísimo-exclamó Harry.

Adiós, muchachos

Los tres chicos cerraron los ojos con todas sus fuerzas pensando en "La Madrguera". Pronunciaron "Desvanescum" y aparecieron en la cocina de la casa de Ron.

¡Si-se oyó gritar. Y, de repente, Harry se cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. Lo mismo le pasó a sus dos amigos. Abrió los ojos y vio que la señora Weasley se había abalanzado sobre ellos para abrazarlos tirándolos al suelo.

Bien hecho-los felicitó-ahora vayamos a comer.

Durante el resto del día, se estuvieron apariciendo continuamente y lo mismo hicieron durante las íltimas semanas que les quedaba de vacaciones usando la magia sin parar.

CAPÍTULO 5

**El vagón bolador**

El día del regreso a Hogwarts había llegado y en la casa de los Weasley estaban todos muy alterados. Fred y George se habían encargado de hacer molestar a su madre escondiendo en su casa todo tipo de objetos que diseñaban en su tienda de chascos. Por sobre todas las cosas Percy se había vuelvo a enojar con su padre porque no lo había felicitado por haber conseguido que lo asciendan en el Ministerio y no le dirigía la palabra por esa razón, por lo tanto, el señor Weasley se fastidiaba por cualquier cosa.

¡Vamos Harry!Hay que bajar rápido sino llegaremos tarde-lo apresuró Ron.

¡Baúl locomotor-exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Con mucha precaución para no golpear a nadie bajaron la escalera con el baúl volando al salón. Allí los esperaban Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco Moddy muy ansiosos.

¡Vamos!Las chicas ya están en el auto-les dijo Moddy.

Fueron al coche acompañados por los tres miembros de la Orden y los Weasley restantes menso Percy porque estaba muy ofendido como para bajar a saludarlos.

Partieron de "La Madriguera" en dos autos del Ministerio a las diez de la mañana y llegaron a la estación de King's Cross media hora más tarde.

Harry ve hacia la barrera junto a Ginny, luego ve tu Ron con Hermione-ordenó Lupin.

Fueron Harry y Ginny caminando como si nada hacia la barrera, se apoyaron en ella y luego se miraron. No era una mirada común, era más profunda. A Harry le hubiese gsutado que ese momento nunca terminara, quería quedarse allí, mirando a Ginny...Para su desepción, atravesaron la barrera rápidamente. Entonces la muchacha tropezó. Para que no callera Harry la tomó por su formada cintura y la acercó a él.

Gracias, Harry-le dijo Ginny sonrrojándose.

Luego llegaron Ron y Hermione agarrados de la mano pero se soltaron cuando notaron que Harry y Ginny los miraban sorprendidos arqueando las cejas.

Dejaron los baúl en el tren y después bajaron a saludar a los demás.

La señora Weasley abrazó a todos muy fuerte, pero a Harry mucho más.

No busques problemas Harry-le aconsejó la madre de Ron.

Sí, ya sé-contestó Harry molesto.¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía que no buscara problemas?Él no lo hacía, parecía que los problemas lo buscaban a él.

Se escuchó el silbido del tren que anunciaba que era la hora de partir.

¡Adiós-saludaron los mayores.

¡Hasta pronto!

Subieron rápidamente. Harry empezó a buscar un compartimento.

¡No Harry! Ccomo ahora sos Premio Anual tenés que venir con nosotros los prefectos-le explicó Hermione agarrándole del brazo para detenerlo.

Harry se le quedó mirando como dudando. Luego desvió la vista hacia Ginny quien lo miraba con sus ojos cristalinos.¿Por qué tenía que irse¿Por qué no podía quedarse con la hermosísima hermana de Ron?"Pero¿por qué pienso esto¡Si a mi no me gusta!"se contradijo a sí mismo.¿O si le gustaba?

Luego asintió duramente.

¡Hasta luego-saludó una decaída Ginny.

Pero cuando tengamos que vigilar los compartimentos podremos quedarnos un rato contigo¿no es cierto-se apresuró a añadir Harry.

Sí, si...por supuesto-asientieron Ron y Hermione.

Ginny se ale´jó moviendo su larga cabellera de un lado a otro. Harry la observó irse maldiciendo para sus adentros por no ir con ella.

¡Harry, vamos-lo apresuró Rron.

Estuvieron caminando por vagones saludando a gente conocida (auqnue Harry se dio cuenta ue lo saludaba gente que él no conocía. "Seguramente 'El Profeta' no habla más mal de mi"pensó).

Aquí está la causa de mi fracaso-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron vuelta bruscamente. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy más raro que nunca: no estaba escoltado por sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle y su ropa lucía raída, sucia y algo rota.

¿Qué pasa Malfoy¿Ahora no tienes plata como para mantener tu gran manción-le preguntó Ron mirándolo de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pícara.

¡Cállate Weasley!No te metas en esto-le espetó Malfoy.

¡Oh Malfoy!Mejor tené cuidado porque ahora no están para defenderte tus amiguitos-se burló Hermione.

Cierra la boca, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Mejor cuida tus modales Malfoy, sino tendré que notificar al director-le informó Harry con tono socarrón.

Tú no eres nadie para hacer eso-lo contradijo Draco.

Sí que lo soy, no se si sabía pero soy Premio Anual-le comentó Harry señalando su insigna. Malfoy puso una cara como si tuviera miedo lanzándoles un grosero gesto con la mano.

Más contentos que antes por poder mantener en su sitio a Malfoy el trío llego al vagón de prefectos. Cuando abrieron la puerta Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. El vagón no estaba dividido por compartimentos sino que había cómodos sillones en cada pared. En el medio había una fuente que largaba agua dorada. En una esquina había una miniconfitería que la atendía la misma señora que recorría los vagones con el carrito de la comida, y en la otra esquina había un baño muy parecido al que había para prefectos en el colegio.

En el vagón había mucha gente conocida como Hannah y Ernie ambos de Hufflepaff quienes los saludaron alegremente haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a ellos para onversar.

A la mitad del viaje, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron patrullar en los vagones. Harry mucha atenció no prestó cuando vio que dos chicos de tercer año se estaban peleando lanzándose maleficios. Lo que él deseaba era encontrar el compartimento en el que estaba Ginny.

Vamos chicos, acá está Ginny-les avisó Hermione. Harry giró la cabeza haciéndose daño.

Allí estaba la muchacha hablando con Neville y Luna quien no tenía ese aspecto de loca sino el de una muchacha normal. Luna cuando vio quien abría la puerta sorió y le guiñó un ojo a Ron quien se sonrrojó. Hermione fulminó a Luna con la mirada y ni siquiera la saludó.

Empezaron a conversar animadamente cuando un estampido provovó el estridente grito de Hermione.

¿Qué fue eso-preguntó Neville muy asustado.

No lo sé, me voy a fijar por la ventana-comentó Ron.

Las lcues de rpeente se apagaron. Harry notó que la pierna de Ron rozaba la suya.

¡NO¡NO PUEDE SER-exclamó la voz de Ron.

¿Qué¿Que pasa Ron-chilló Hermione.

La ruedo de este vagón se descarriló¡NOS VAMOS A CAER-explicó desesperado el muchacho.

¡NOO-gritó Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de Harry y cuando hubo una sacudida ella le agarró la mano sin importar la timidez que había entre ambos.

¡Estamos cayendo-gritó Luna moviéndose para todas parte al igual que las demás personas del vagón.

De repente, a Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz más fuerte que nunca. intió que una mano agarraba la suya y lo levantaba del suelo en donde él se encontraba tirado. También había voces que impedía que eso sucediera.

¡Harry¡Harry-exclamaba las voz de Ginny. El muchacho abrió los ojos copn dificultad. Notó que el vagón volvía a traquetear tranquilamente. Junto a él estaba Ginny sentada en el suelo con cara asustada. Hermione y Ron estaban muy juntos en una esquina del asiento mirpandolo atemorizados. Neville estaba acurrucado al lado de un equipaje que probablemente se había caído mirándolo con ojos desorbitados y muy abiertos. Luna era la única que no lo miraba, observaba a Ron y a Hermione hechando chipas por los ojos.

¿Qué..qué pasó-preguntó tembloroso.

Bueno, como tú sabes estabamos cayendo y de repente te tiraste al suelo dando vueltas. También estirabas una mano...no se por qué. Cuando estabamos por chocar el vagón se elevó mágicamente para unirse junto con los demás-explicó Ginny largándose a llorar.

No te preocupes, ya pasó-la tranquilizó Ron haciéndole unas torpes caricias.

Pero harry no prestó atención. Se quedó pensando en lo que había sentido. Esa mano le resultaba muy familiar...se parecía a la de Vvoldemort, pero no podía ser. Voldemort no podía haber estado allí.

Durante el resto del viaje estuvieron todos muy callados. Ni Hermione hablaba para buscar la razón de lo que había pasado.

Harry empezó a observar a cada uno de los que estaban en el compartimento: Ron tenía una profunda herida en el brazo y un moretó en el cachete; Hermione tenía el labio partido que le sangraba chorreándole por la túnica; Luna volvía a tener el aspecto de loca: su pelo estaba muy revuelto y tenía los ojos muy desorbitados; Neville tenía un rasguño en el cuello yun chichó en al frente (el baúl que estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de él se le había caído sobre la cabeza); y a Gginny le sangraba la nariz y se agarraba la mano con gesto de dolor, parecía que se la había fracturado. Harry imaginó que el debía de estar igual de herido.

Ccuando el tren se detuvo en Hogsmade todas las caras de daban vueltas para verlos y cuchichiaban entre sí cuando pasaban por al lado de lso alumnos. Harry, Rron y Hermione sonrieron cuando oyeron la voz familiar que anunciaba:

¡Los de primer año por aquí por favor!

Los tres amigos fueron a saludar a Hagrid y vieron que no estaba solo: al lado suyo estaba Madame Maxime y lo más extraño era que la mujer se agarraba la pansa.

¡Hola, Hagrid-saludaron.

¡Hola!Vvaya a si que el vagón que se descarriló fue el de ustedes, no-preguntó Hagrid con cara preocupada.

Sí, pero...¿Ccómo lo sabes-inquirió Ron.

Bueno, a Dumbledor no se le escapa nada. Pero...¿a qué no saben-exclamó muy contento Hagrid.

No¿qué-pregunataron. Pero Hagrid se dio cuenta cual era la noticia. Entendió cual era la razón por la que Madame Maxime se agarraba la pansa.

N-No...no puede ser...-comenzó a decir Harry.

Hagrid...¿Vas...vas a ser...papá-preguntó con incredulidad Hermione.

Sí!Olympe y yo estamos muy contento¿No es una noticia increíble-comentó Hagrid besando dulcemente a Madame Maxime.

Pero¿piensan casarse-preguntó Ron.

Sí...en diciembre-contestó Hagrid.

¡Ah!Está bien. Bueno nos vamos Hagrid, hasta luego-saludaron.

Se alejaron rápidamente sin decir ninguna palabra a causa de la impresión por la noticia. Empezaron a buscar un carruaje vacío. Subieron a uno y Ron comentó para romper el silencio.

¿Po qué será que Malfoy está así de mal vestido y sin sus amigotes?

Bueno, como el padre ahora está en Azkaban ya no trabaja en el Ministerio entonces no tienen plata, por lo tanto, Crabbe y Goyle ya no lo creen un "héroe" por eso no están con él-explicó Hermione inteligentemente.

¡Ah¡Claro-entendió Ron dándole la mano.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos-preguntó Harry mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos se sonrrojaron y tardaron en contestar. Por fin, Hermione respondió tímidamente.

Bueno, cuando nos estabamso cayendo Ron se me declaró porque creyó que iba a ser la última vez que nso ibamos a ver, y yo pensé lo mismo...y lo imité.

Ah-dijo Harry intentando sonreir. Pero no lo consiguió. Sus pensamientos había vuelto a parar en aquella mano fría que le recoradaba a Voldemort. Entonces le volvió a doler la cicatriz fuertemente y se la tocó:estaba aridiendo.

¿Qué pasa Harry-preguntó Ron preocupado.

N-Nada-no se atrevía a contarles lo de la mano porque no quería arruinarles ese momento.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Harry vio Hogwarts por primera vez desde hacía un año, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreir aunque lo dolieran todas las heridas de la cara.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"La nueva profesora"**

Entraron al castillo y los cuchicheos los siguieron hasta la entrada del Gran Salón. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando una voz los llamó:

¡Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger!Vvengan por favor ¡Ah, claro!Uustedes también Señor Lombottom, Señorita Weasley, Señorita Lovegood.

Era la profesora McGonagall con cara muy seria que estaba en una sala aparte a la marea de alumnos que entraban al comedor.

Los chicos se acercaron a la profesora preguntándose qué había hecho.

¡No pongan esas caras!Solamente lso llamé para que Mmadame Pomfrey los cure¡me imagino que no quieren entrar al Gran Salón así de malheridos-les comentó la profesora McGonagall mirándolos con labios fruncidos.

Más tranquilos los chicos entraron a la sala. Allí estaba Madame Pomfrey muy histérica.

¡Ay dios mío¿Cómo no se fijaron si había un vagón que se estaba por soltar-exclamó casi gritando la enfermera quien fue corriendo hacia Gginny porque estaba a punto de largarse a llorar por el dolor de la muñeca.

Después de unso mnutos de que atendiera a Harry, él se encontraba muy atontado porque Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción contra el mareo y otra para que se curara las heridas. Parecía que el desmayo que tuvo Harry ya lo sabía todo el colegio.

Estaban por irse cuando la profesora McGonagall le pidió que se quedara. Los demás salieron mirándolos ceñudos.

Sé Poter que esta noticia te la tendría que haber dado en otras circunstancias pero te la daré ahora:Potter te hemos elegido como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-le contó la profesora con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso radiente de felicidad.

Gracias, profesora-le contestó sonriente.

Pero Potter espero que este cargo no te interrumpa los estudios para los EXTASIS. Según lo que sé te han nombrado Premio Anual por lo tanto espero que le des un buen ejemplo al colegio. Además querés ser un auror y según lo que recuerdo en las MHB te ha ido muy bien en las materias que rigen ese trabajo-le dijo muy seria.

Sí, profesora.

A finales del verano pasado, le habían mandado los resultados de las MHB: en todas les había ido muy bien salvo en Adivinación e Historia de la Magia, en las dos se había sacado una I, insatifactorio; en astronomía un aceptable; en pociones, para su sorpresa, se sacó una S, supera las expectativas, por lo tanto para fastidio de Harry tenía que seguir estudiando la materia, al igual que Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Botánica que también se sacó una S; en Defensa Ccntra las Artes Oscuras, como lo había previsto se sacó una E, extraordinario, y también en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando se lo contó a Hagrid este se puso muy contento.

Bueno Potter ya puedes irte-le comentó la profesora McGonagall-Espero que este año te saques un Eextraordinario en Transformaciones¿eh, Potter?.

Harry había jurado que la profesora le había guiñado un ojo. Salió de la sala y en el pasillo se encontró con los otros.

¿Qué te dijo-le preguntó Hermione interesada.

¡Me han nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch-exclamó Harry casi saltando.

Excelente-gritó Ginny. El equipo de Gryffindor estba formado desde el año pasado con Ron como Guardián; Ginny, Lavender y Dean como cazadores; los hermanos Creveey como batidores; y él, Harry, como buscador.

Eespero que este año ganemos la copa como lo venimos haciedno hace seis años-dijo Hermione sonriente-Vamos a comer, nos hemos perdido la Ceremonia de Selección.

"Le voy a hacer el favor a la profesora McGonagall de estudiar mucho para su materia"pensó Harry todavía sonriedno. Se acordaba perfectamente de que en su quinto año en Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall en su orientación vocacional le había jurado ayudarlo para ser un auror en una pelea con la profesora Umbridge. Desde entonces, Harry se sentía muy agradecido con ella.

Entraron al Gran Slón y todas las caras se volvieron hacia ellos. De pronto comenzó el cuchicheo y las señalaciones hacia los muchachos, especialmente hacia Harry.

¿Qué pasa Potter¿Ttodos los años te tienes que caer¿O es un hábito-le gritó Malfoy cuando pasaron por al lado suyo. Los de Slytherin se vieron estridentemente y Harry se dio cuenta de que Crabbe y Goyle volvía a estar con él.

¡Silencio-exclamó una voz suave para a la vez poderosa desde la mesa de profesores. Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados. Albus Dumbledor se había parado y le hacía gestos con las manos a los muchachos para que se sienten.

Adiós-susurró Luna y salió corriendo a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry desvió la vista hacia allí y sorprendido notó que la famosa cabellera que tanto le atraía no estaba: se había olvidado que Cho Chang terminó Hogwarts el año pasado. "No importa, tengo asuntos más importante que atender" se dijo el muchacho mirando a Ginny quien ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry también se sentó.

Perdonen por la tardanza de la comida pero teníamos que esperar a que los chicos terminen de ser curados-les comentó Dumbledor-Ahora, sí...¡A COMER!

Esas dos palabras fueron recibidas por un caluroso aplauso. Harry no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía a si que decidió deborar todo lo que tenía a su alcanse.

Sos un bestia-le dijo Hermione a Ron sonriendole con asco al ver que se le capia una papa de la boca.

Pog qu'-dijo Ron mirándola con cariño.

Pog qu'-dijo Hermione imitándolo con un brillo poco usual en los ojos de la joven y contestó agarrando con delicadeza un buen pedazo de carne-Porque está bien que yo tenía mucho hambre y ustedes también pero no hace falta abalanzarse sobre la comida¿no?

Pero Hermy eres mujer por eso no entiendes lo que es capaz el hambre del hombre-explicó Ron mirando a Harry quien asintió efusivamente mientras se le caía puré por la boca.

La chica no contestó, sólo se quedó mirando a Ron muy ofendida.

¡Vvamos, chicos!...ahora no se peleen ¡No me digan que van a durar menos de un día-exclamó Harry intentando poner buen humor.

Tu no puedes decir nada...con Cho no duraste nada a si que no puedes reprocharnos-lo contradijo Rron.

Ginny que estaba muy cerca de ellos, al oír el comentario del hermano soltó la copa que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos produciendo un ruido llamtivos. Muchas caras giraron hacia ella a quien se le había puesto la cara roja como un tomate tal como se le ponía a Ron cuando tenía verguenza y eso denotaba su parentezco.

Cuando terminaron de comer y todos en el Gran Salón estaban repletos, Dumbledor volvió a levantarse.

Bueno, ahora que estamos todos llenos y algo adormilados quería desearles un simple "BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS"-comentó Dumbledor resaltando las últimas palabras levantando los brazos en señal de bienvenida. Los alumnos efectuaron un gran aplauso para su director.

Ttmbién quería presentar a la nueva profesora de Defenza Contra las Artes Oscuras: Juliette Laroux-dijo señalando a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado suyo a la que Harry no había reparado. La nueva profesora era alta y delgada. Los ojos eran negros y estaban maquillados de colores oscuros y su mirada no transmitía ninguna señal de cariño y amor. Sus labios eran finos y estaban pintados de un rojo fuerte que reslataba contra su piel puramente blanca. Tenía pelo largo y negro atado a una media cola. Vestía una túnica muy ajustada y también oscura.

Parece que va a un funeral¿no-se escuchó que le comntaba Parvati a Lavender quien se rio por lo bajo.

Dumbledor empezó a apludir cumpliendo con el rito de bienvenida hacia el nuevo profesor y los demás profesores lo imitaron y luego los siguieron los alumnos. Harry vio que varios de los alumnos varones se quedaban con la boc abierta y con los ojos entrecerrados como magnetizados por la extraña mujer.

El director empezó a decir las normas comunes que le dice siempre a los alumnos como que no se puede entrar al bosque prohibido.

Dean se acercó al trío.

Da miedo¿verdad-comentó-¿no se parece a una banshee?

mmm...no sé...pero creo que ningún otro chico piensa lo mismo. He visto a algunos que se quedaban con la boca abierta mirándola como...como...¡Mi reciente novio!RONALD WEASLEY-exclamó Hermione poniendo los ojos como platos viendo que su novio hacía lo que ella estaba describiendo.

¿Qué¿Qué-preguntó Ron exaltado.

¿cómo qué qué-dijo Hermione hecha uan furia-Me he dado cuenta de que mirabas a la francesa esa como si no hubieras visto nunca a otra mujer!

N-No...yo solo...eehhh...sabes que solo tengo ojos para tí-aseguró Ron justo cuando Dumbledor terminó de dar su discurso y todos comenzaban a parase. Ccuando se levantó la profesora Laroux vieron que debajo de la ajustada túnica llevaba una minifalda negra. Ron se la quedó mirando de nuevo embobado.

Pues, no parece-dijo Hermione largándose a llorar y sin decir nada más salió corriendo del Gran Salón atrayendo varias miradas.

Pero yo solo estaba observando a la nueva profesora-dijo Ron muy triste. Harry no quiso decirle que lo que hizo no parecía que solo estuviera mirando a la nueva profesora sino que parecía estar muy agradablemente impactado por la profesora.

Cuando salieron del gran Salón una voz llamó a Ron.

¡Eh, Weasley¿Qué le pasó a tu noviecita¿Se dio cuenta de que eras un Don Nadie y terminó contigo-preguntó Malfoy triunfante escoltado de nuevo por Crabbe y Goyle.

Cierra la boca-le espetó Harry.

¡ah!cierto que Potter ahora es Premio Anual...uh...ahora no puedo hacer nada contra ustedes¿no-se burló Malfoy.

Cállate-ordenó Hharry.

¿Pero a la pequeña Weasley si puedo, verdad-preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa para provocar a Harry acercándose a Ginny que estaba saliendo del comedor y no se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba detrás de ella.Cuando Draco le puso sus manos en la cintura de la muchcha y estaba acercando sus mugrosos labios al cuello de la joven Ginny gritó y Harry exclamó "¡FURNUNCULUS!"

Malfoy se tapó la cara con las manos horrorizado y salió corriedno hacia las mazmorras dejando a todos los alumnos mirando a Harry, Ron y a Ginny.

50 púntos menos para Ggryffindor.dijo una voz sensual pero a la vez atronadora. La profesora Laroux se acercaba a Harry.

Supongo que tu eres el señor Pooter¿no?Severus me ha hablado de ti, me contó que eres un adicto a transgredir las reglas y veo que tenía razón¿eh, Potter-le comentó agarrandolo por un hombro con su fría y blanca mano. A Harry le empezó a doler muchísimo la cicatriz porque la mano le hacía acordar a la del vagón.

Váyanse todos a sus respectivas casas-ordenó la profesora.

Harry prefirió no contarle a Ron lo de la profesora porque creyó que con los Hermione era suficiente para el pobre muchacho.

Cuando llegó a su habitación en lo único que pudo pensar era en la extraña profesora y su mano que tanto le intrigaba. Siguió pensando en la profesora..esa mujer tenía un cierto parentezco con Voldemort, pero Harry no creía que Dumbledor contratara a alguien relacionado con el peor mago de los últimos años. Sus pensamientos siguieron pendientes de ese tema hasta que por fin el muchacho cayó dormido.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**El sueño**_

A la mañana siguiente, Harru se levantó muy cansado porque había soñado con la mano de la profesora Laroux que lo levantaba y después lo tiraba desde el vagón del tren y de repente se encontraba con la profesora McGonagall que le decía que tenía que estudiar mucho para los EXTASIS de Transformaciones.

¿Harry te encuentras bien-le preguntó Hermione rodeando con un brazo a Ron. Por fin se habían arreglado: acordaron no hablar más del tema y simular que nada sucedió la noche pasada.

Sí, sí...estoy bien-dijo Harry dando un largo bostezo. De pronto, màs de cien lechuzas entraron en el Gran Salòn. Una de ellas aterrizó frente a Hermione. La lechuza le tra�a "El Profeta".

Harry desvió la vista hacia la emsa de profesores. All� Dumbledor hablaba con la profesroa McGonagall, Hagrid miraba su avena muerto de hambre, el profesor Flitwick conversaba con al profesora Vector. La profesora Laroux estaba hablando con Snape al parecer de un tema muy interesante porque los dos estaban muy juntos conversando en vos naja.

Harry se les quedó mirando extrañado hasta que el grito de Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¡NO PUEDE SER-exclamó la joven.

¿Què¿Qué pasa Hermione-le preguntò Harry sobresaltado.

¡Mira-le dijo la muchacha entregàndole el diario. Harry y Ron empezaron a leer.

"DOLORES UMBRIDGE

CUENTA LA VERDAD

SOBRE LA CAUSA

DE SU TRANSTORNO

Hace dos años la subsecretaria del ministro, Dolores Jane Umbridge sufrió un ataque en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al cual nadie del coelgio contó la causa del mismo. En esos momentos, la señora Umbridge era directora del colegio y al ser atacada quedò transtornada.

Ahora Dolores Umbridge puede explicarnos la causa de la locura que tenía y nos cuenta entrecortadamente y a punto de llorar:

'Harry Potter y su íntima amiga Hermione Granger me tendieron una trampa. Me guiaron hacia el bosque del colegio sabiendo que allí había una manada de unos semihumanos, no sé sus nombres...eran unos bichos raros mitad cuerpo de hombre y la otra mitad de caballos. Esos semihumanos me acorralaron y me atacaron. Me dieron unos patadas y mordiscones...'

Esos "bichos raros" como califica Dolores Umbridge se llaman centauros. Son unas criaturas solitarias y muy inteligentes..."

Harry se quedó paralizado leyendo el artículo.

"¿la causa de su transtorno?". Pero si ella no se transtornó-exclamó.

¡Es verdad!Nunca se volvió loca...¿De qué está hablando este diario-preguntò Ron extrañado.

No se...Me voy a fijar quien lo escribió...�¡NOOO-exclamó Hermione.

¿Qué¿Quién es?

Rita Skeeter-dijo Hermione en un susurro

¿Pero no era que no podía escribir más o algo así-preguntò Ron.

Sí, pero el trato terminó y yo pensé que no iba a volver a escribir más cosas estúpidas sobre tÍ, Harry-comentó la muchacha cerrando el diario de golpe hecha una furia. Varios de lo que pasaban por allí se le quedaron mirando.

Hermy...creoq ue tu y Harry van a tener muchos problemas con el ministerio de la magia- comentó Ron

Lo dudo-dijo una voz autoritaria. Era la profesora McGonagall que estaba repartiendo lso horarios de clase.

¿Por què profesora-preguntó Hermione intrigada.

Porque Dolores Umbridge no tiene ningún poder sobre el ministerio de la magia, la han despedido-comentó.

¡Genial-exclamó Harry cuando se alejó al profesora.

Uy, no¡Hoy tenemos Historia de la magia y Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras a la mañana-dijo Ron leyendo el horario y miràndo intranquilo a Hermione, pero en cambio ella ni se inmutó.

Sí, y después, a la tarde, tenemos pociones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas-comentò Hermione fatigada. Ella se había sacado en la mayoría de las MHB extraordinario o un supera las expectativas, por lo tanto, tenía que concurrir a la misma clase-Vayamos a la primera clase.

Pasamos por un grupo de Ravenclaw que estaban leyendo "El Profeta" y cuando pasaron empezarona cuchichear. En el grupito estaba Luna, que cuando ellos pasaron la joven se juntó con el trío.

¡Hola-saludó.

Hola-dijeron los tres. Luna al ver la cara de Harry dijo:

Harry, no te preocupes... No te creo un estúpido, sino que te creo un héroe, y a ti también Hermione.-

¿En serio- preguntaron extrañados.

Si¿no se acuerdan como era la profesora Umbridge con nosotros¡UN MONSTRUO!. Por eso ahora todos creen que lo que ustedes hicieron es correcto y que fue un acto de heroísmo- Comento Luna sonriendo.

¡Wow, creo que a Umbridge le salio mal la idea. Seguramente ella queria que ustedes sufrean por los cuchicheos- Dijo Ron.

Oye Ron, creo que tendrias que subirte el cierre del pantalon- le dijo Luna con un tono que no era propio de ella, yéndose para los invernaderos de botánica. Ron se puso colorado y se apresuro a subírselo. Hermione murmuró algo asi como "Idiota" mirando a Luna con odio...

¿Qué pasa Herm¿Estás celosa- Dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Harry nunca los habñia visto dándose besos en la mejilla ni en ningún otro lugar, así que se sorprendió.

No.- se apresuró a añadir Heremione subiendo el tono.

Está bien- Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Harry dándole a entendrer que estaba provocando a Hermione.

Entraron la aula de Historia de la Magia sin ganas porque esa era la materia mas aburrida. Lo único "divertido" era la entrada del profesor que era a traves del pizarrón porque era un fantasma.

El profesor Binns empezó a hablar sobre los diferentes dioses.

No sólo muggles tiene dioses, nosotros tenesmo los nuestros: estan el dios de los encantamientos, el dios de las criaturas mágicas, y otros... pero el más importante es el dios de la inmortalidad, porque este le da la vida eterna a quien lo invoque...- explicaba el señor Binns en vano, porque todos los alumnos tomaron sus respectivas poses que solo reservaban para esa clase, como por ejemplo apoyarse en una mano y mirar por la ventana, salvo Hermione que era la única que tomaba apuntes.

Una pregunta, profesor -

Si, señorita Granger-

¿Cualquier mago puede invocar al dios de la inmortalidad-

Eh, no. Tiene que ser un mago muy poderoso... -

Eh¿ y en que lugar tiene que ser- Lo interrumpió Hermione.

Señorita Granger, no me interrumpa- Exclamó el profesor Binns. Hermione se puso colorada- Tiene que ser en un lugar al aire libre porque...

El profesor Binns siguió hablanso, pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Estaba volando en su Saeta de Fuego hasta una gran mansion. Entro a la casa a través de la ventana. Aterrizó en el suelo de una sala circular donde habñia dos personas: uno era un hombre que perfectamente conocía, Lord Voldemort; y la otra estaba encapuchada. Supuso que era una mujer por la forma del cuerpo.

No lograste matarlo- Dijo Voldemort con voz fría y atronadora.

No, no pude, amo- Contestó la mujer.

Me traicionaste-

No, le juro amo que yo no pude, yo q.. quise- tartamudeó.

¡No me mientas¡Se que tus genes te lo impidieron- Exclamó Voldemort.

Pe...-

¡Crucio- Gritó Voldemort sin darle tiempo a protestar. La mujer gritó, Harry también. La cicatriz le dolía fuertemente, le quemaba la frente.

¡Harry- Exclamó Ron sacudiéndolo. El joven volvió a estar en la clase de Historia de la Magia tendido en el frío suelo del aula sudando y sintiendo el terrible dolor en la gente.

Señor Potter, levántese y no se vuelva a dormir. Esta bien que no tiene que rendir los Extasis de Historia de la Magia, pero escúcheme por lo menos- Lo reprochó el profesor Binns.

Harry se fue a sentar muy avergonzado. Por fin tocó el timbre del recreo y fueron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Señog Potteg", nos volvemos a "veg"- Dijo una voz que le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.-"Entgen".

La profesora Laroux seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que comenzó la clase. Estaba mucho más pálida de lo común y temblaba un poco.

Buenos días, alumnos- Saludó la profesora.

Buenos días profesora Laroux-

Durante el resto de la clase estuvieron practicando un maleficio que servñia para hacer sentir mal a una persona. Al finalizar salieron del aula todos con cara de deprimidos, pero cómo los maleficios de ellos no eran poderosos iban a durar muy poco tiempo, aunque Harry pensó que estaba con esa cara no sólo pòr el maleficio, sino porque tenía una gran cantidad de deberes: recién llevaban un día de clases y tenían que hacer dos pergaminos sobre el dios de la inmortalidad, y del maleficio que causaba la depresión.

Se dirigieron al Gran Salón para la hora de amorzar. Mientras comían Harry vió como Ginny se despedía de Michael Corner: al parecer volvían a estar de novios, porque la muchacha le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ginny dándole un abrazo a Michael durante la clase de pociones que fue un desastre total: Harry no prestó atención en lo que estaba haciendo por lo tanto la poción para agrandar le salió muy mal y Snape le puso un cero.

En la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas Harry intentó prestar atención pero no pudo, la imagen de Ginny con Corner le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y le producía puntadas en el estómago.

A la noche Harry se acostó de mal humor, ni siquiera fué a cenar. Apenas se sentó en la cama el muchacho cayó profundamente dormido con esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**En el despacho**_

Estaba en un salón de té, tomando café con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Michael Corner. Las dos parejas estaban abrazados y pendientes uno del otro, por lo tanto, Harry estaba solo apartado de los demás mirando a Ginny apenado y lleno de bronca.

De repente vio a Luna también sola, mirando a Ron llorando. Harry tuvo el impulso de ir con ella, pero lo que vio hizo que se quedara allí sentado. Sirius Black acababa de entrar en el salón de té con la sonrisa que era típica en él. Harry lo llamó pero el hombre no iba con él. Seguía de largo y, de pronto, ca�a y ca�a y nunca aterrizaba en el duro suelo del salón. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

¡SIRIUS-gritó Harry y su voz resonó en las paredes del cuarto de la Torre Gryffindor.

Los demás ocupantes de la habitación se despertaron de golpe.

¿Qué...qué pasa Harry-preguntó Ron dando un gran bostezo. El muchacho no pudo responder. Estaba desesperado y completamente fuera de sí. Notó que una làgrima se derramaba por su cara y llegaba hasta su boca y desaparecía entre sus labios.

¡UF!Gracias Harry por gritar porque casi nos quedamos dormidos-le comentó Dean. Harry intentó sonrreir pero no pudo...la imagen de Sirius cayendo le daba vueltas en al cabeza.

Bajaron al Gran Salón a desayunar. Hermione ya estaba sentada untando una tostada cuando llegaron.

¡Buenos días, dormilones-saludó.

Hola Hermy-contestó Ron dándole un beso en la mejila al que la joven correspondió sonrriendo.

Harry, hemso recibido una carta de Lupin...dice que no nos preocupes por el artículo, que es de mera importancia-comentó Hermione.

Igual, no pensaba preocuparme-respondió Harry. En ese momento, entró la profesora Laroux con la misma túnica que usó en el banquette de bienvenida. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Luego, al mismo tiempo, desviaron la vista.

Harry...nos podrías contar qué fue lo que te pasó en la clase de Historia de la Magia-le pregutnó Hermione pasientemente.

¡AH¡Cierto-el muchacho se había olvidado del sueño que tuvo en esa clase.

Harry les contó todo, desde la mano en el tren hasta el sueño con Voldemort.

...Y entonces me desperté en la clase de Historia de la Magia-contó el muchacho.

Hermione se tapaba la boca con las dos manos y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados; Ron se movía adelante hacia atrás, el mismo movimiento que hacía antes de ir al Centro Examinador de Aparición.

Entonces¿piensas qué la profesora Laroux tiene algo que ver con Voldemort por la mano en el tren-preguntó Hermione sacándose las manos de la boca.

Sí, pero también creo que es un familiar de él¿no se dieron cuenta qué se parecen mucho-comentó Harry mirando a la profesora.

Sí, va no sé-dudó Ron también mirándola.

Bueno, pero igual yo tengo varias dudas...¿Quién era la persona de mi sueño¿Por qué Voldemort dijo..."tus genes te lo impidieron"-preguntó Harry preocupado.

No sé Harry, pero por favor no te metas en un lío-pidió Hermione.

Creo que se lo tendrías que contar Dumbledor o a la profesora McGonagall-propuso Ron.

Sí, Harry...decíselo.

Está bien, se lo diré después de la clase de Transformaciones-contestó el joven bruscamente. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir corriendo al profesor Dumbledor.

Se dirigieron a la clase de Encantamientos. Estaba muy nervioso porque al próxima clase era la de Transoformaciones y después le iría a decir a Dumbledor lo del sueño y el vagón. Por eso, el plato que suepuestamente tenía que limpiar se el ensuciaba más de lo que estaba.

Vamos Potter, presta atención-lo reprochaba el profesor Flitwick con voz chillona-Acuérdarte que hay que dar una vuelta con la muñeca agarrando la varita y decir "Frogotego".

Cuando terminó la clase, la muñeca de Harry estaba roja de tanto moverla y le dolía mucho.

Fueron a la clase Transformaciones. Harry mucha atención no prestó al hechizo que intentaba hacer por lo cual le salía muy mal.

Cundo por fin terminó, Harry se acercó a la profesora McGonagall.

Profesora, ehhh...necesito ir a ver al profesor Dumbledor.

¿Por qué, Potter-le preguntó la profesora juntando las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Le tengo que contar algo que me pasó en el tren y sobre un sueño que tuve-contestó el muchacho impaciente.

¿Estás volviendo a soñar con el Inombrable-inquirió McGonagall miràndolo a los ojos a través de los grandes anteojos.

S...Sí-balbuceó Harry. La profesora McGgonagall se mordió un labio.

Acompàñame Potter, vamos a ver al director.

Fueron ràpidamente al despacho de Dumbledor. Cuando llegaron a la puesrta luego de subira la escarela de caracol que conducía al despacho, oyeron varias voces. La profesora McGonagall tocó la puerta.

¡Entren!

¡Ah!Buenos días profesora McGonagal!...Hola Harry-saludó Dumbledor. En el despach no solo estaba el director sino también Fudge, Umbridge, Lupin y Ojoloco Moddy.

¡Potter!Mira, da la casualidad que estabamos hablando de tí-comentó Umbridge con su sonrisa falsamente dulce. Harry la miró extrañado. La mujer estaba más delgada que antes y la túnica que tenía le iba muy grande.

Potter, hemos decidido arrestarte y a tu amiga, la señorita Granger, también-dijo Fudge incómodo. Parecía que estaba luchando contra sí mismo, como que quería decir lo que dijo pero a la vez no.

�¿QUÉ-exclamó Harry.

¿Còmo-rugió McGonagall.

Como tu y Granger quisieron matarme los llevaremos a Askaban-explicó Umbridge contentísima. Harry se quedó paralizad. McGonagall también. Lupin y Moddy, en cambio, se acercaron a Umbridge con la varita en alto.

Mira, a Harry nadie se lo va a llevar de Hogwarts y menos tú¿entendiste-amenazó Lupin, enojadísimo, a Umbridge quien retrocedió.

Escúcheme, señor Lupin, soy el Ministro de la Magia y como tal ordeno que al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger hay que arrestarlos.

Pero...

No puede ser...

No se lo permitiré...

_**-¡Silencius-**_exclamó Dumbledor y todos en el despacho se callaron a causa del hechizo.

Debo decir Cornelius que nadie ajeno al colegio se llevará a un alumno mientras yo sea el director-dijo Dumbledor enfadado y ofendido. Fudge movió los labios pero no puedo pronunciar ningún sonido.

_**¡Sonorus!**_-exclamó Dumbledor señalando con la varita a la garganta del ministro.

Disculpe, Albus, pero como yo soy el Ministro de la Magia y no quiero despedirlo del cargo ordeno que Potter y Granger sean arrestados o sino me temo que tendré que echarlo.

Bueno, pero hagamso un trato: arresten a Harry y Hermione después del aprtido de Quidditch al...frente...del...todo...el...colegio-dijo Dumbledor cortantemente articulando pronunciadamente las últimas palabras para dejarlo bien en claro.

Trato aceptado-accedió Fudge estirando un brazo para cerrar el trato. Pero Dumbledor no lo agarró.

...Y si alguien no quiere que se lo lleven usteden no se lo van a llevar, obviamente no cuentan los profesores-siguió Dumbledor observandolo a través de sus anteojos media luna.

Bueno, está bien-dijo Fudge como sin darle importancia-agarre la amno, para cerrar el trato.

Estrecharon las manos y a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies¿por qué Dumbledor aceptó¿Dejaría que se lo llevaran?El joven estaba muy asustado y desepcionado mirando a Dumbledor sin poder creerlo.

Bueno Albus, Dolores y yo no vamos...¡Adiós-saludó Fudge alegremente saliendo del despacho.

_**¡Sonorus!**_-dijo de nuevo el director. Comenzaron los reproches por parte de McGonagall, Moddy y Lupin.

Dumbledor¿por qué lo hiciste?

¿Còmo pudiste?

¿Por qué nos silenciaste?

Los silencié porque no dejaban de hablar y me aturdían...saben que estoy muy viejo, lo siento mucho...pero tenía que hacerlo porque sé que las casa Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpaf no van a querer que se vayan ni Harry ni Hermione, confío en mi colegio...y sé que Harry lo comprende-explicó Dumbledor con voz extraña. Harry por primera vez desde hacía mucho timepo lo vio viejo y cansado. La bronca que tenía con él fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

Por favor, Alastor, Remus, Minerva creo que Harry tiene algo que decirme¿no es así-dijo el director mirando a Harry. El muchacho dio un respingo. S había olvidado totalmente por qué había ido al despacho del director. Se limitó a asentir.

Bueno, adiós Harry.se despidió Lupin.

Adiós.

Cuando salieron Harry se quedó callado mirando los cuadros aunque en realidad nos los veía...

Dime Harry

Bueno...co-como usted sabe cuando estábamos en el tren, el vagón se descarriló y...bueno...yo me desmayé...Entonces sentí...q-que una mano fría, helada que se parecía a la de Voldemort me agarraba...quería llevarme con él...-explicó Harry extremeciéndose.

Me imaginé que era sobre eso...¿Qué más?

Sí...ayer en la clase de Historia de la Magia...ehhh...me...dormí-contó Harry incómodo.

No importa, puede pasar-dijo Dumbledor amablemente.

Y...soñé con Voldemort, que le decía a alguien encapuchado algo como que no logró matarlo y que sus genes se lo impidieron...no entendí que quiso decir.

Ahhh...un sueño extraño, pero debes austarte Harry, intentaremos llegar al fondo del asunto...mientras tanto no te metas en ningún lío.

Cuando harry estaba a punto de irse, el director lo detuvo.

Por favor Harry, practica Oclumancia, libèrate de todo pensamiento-le pidió Dumbledor. Harry lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que lo intimidaban, esos ojos azules penetrantes que lo hacía porner nervioso pero en ese momento parecían cansados y a punto de cerrarse.

Sí, lo haré-aseguró Harry quitando la mirada.

Salió del despacho casi corriendo totalmente arrepentido de haber ido.

La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado y el primer partido era Gryffindor contra Huffelpaf.

Los entrenamientos estaban muy bien, todos habían mejorado y Hary tenían la sensación de que tenía el partido ganado.

Luego del último entrenamiento, fueron a cenar y después a dormir. Harry intentó librarse de los pensamientos pero no puedo...al día siguiente era el partido y Harry estaba muy cansado, se durmió inmediatamente.

CAPÍTULO 9

Gryffindor vs. Huffelpaf

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano por los nervios del partido de ese día. Fue a despertar a Ron para ir a desayunar, pero cuando se acercó a su cama esta estaba vacía.

Bajó a la sala común, esperando encontrar a Ron. Allí se encontró con el resto del equipo y Hermione.

¡Hola Harry-saludó la joven.

¡Hola chicos-saludó el muchacho al equipo y añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione-¿No viste a Ron?

No, no lo vi, debe estar desayunando, vamos al Gran Salón.

Fueron al comedor y, exactamente, allí estaba Ron con una tostada que se había olvidado de metérsela en la boca y se volvía a mover adelante hacia atrás dando a entender que estaba muy nervioso.

¡Hola Ron-saludó Hermione dàndole un beso tierno. El joven no respondió enseguido, abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. De repente, el muchacho exclamó sobresaltando a todos:

Brown tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Thomas quien se acerca rápidamente al guardián de Hufflepuf con su barredora y ¡ANOTA!Diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor.

Todo el equipo y Hermione largó una estruendosa carcajada.

Ron, Ron...¡RON-exclamó Harry sacudiéndolo para volverlo en sí.

¿Q-Qué pasa-pregunto el joven sobresaltado.

No sé que te pasó, pero lo que sé es que estás muy nervioso!pero no sé por què¡van dos años que pertenecés al

equipo-dijo Harry riéndose. Ron se sonrrojó.

¿Yo nervioso¡NO!Harry creo que tienes que hacerte una revisación con el oculista-dijo Ron intentando meterse la tostada en vano porque la mano le temblaba demasiado.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo. Se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó. Todos se sorprendieron incluyendo Ron ya que ellos nunca habían demostrado su noviasgo en público.

Tranquilo Ron. Lo vas a hacer muy bien-lo animó Hermione.

Sí, gracias-contestó el joven, más seguro, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Ninguno del equipo probó bocado durante el desayuno, prefirieron hablar. Por fin, Harry dio la orden ir a cambiarse.

Cuando salieron del Garn Salón se encontraron con Neville. Estaba pálido y sudoroso.

¿Qué te pasa Neville-le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

¡Es la primera vez que hago de comentarista en un partido¡No lo voy a poder haver-respondió Neville muy exalatado.

¿Sos el comentarista-preguntó Colin Creevey extrañado.

¡Sí!Me lo acabó de decir McGonagall ¡No voy a poder hacerlo!.

Este va a ser un partido muy divertido con Neville como comenatrista-susurró Harry a Ron y ordenó-Vamos equipo a cambiarnos!

Se cambiaron en silencio. Cuando ya estaban todos listos, Harry comentó:

Bueno chicos, creo que tenemos el partido ganado. Somos un gran equipo y sabemos que todos hemos mejorado mucho, Ahora, semuestren todo lo que practicaron durante los entrenamientos y ¡GANAREMOS!

Salieron en fila del vestuario y se acomodaron frente a los de Huffelpuf.

Capitanes, dense la mano-ordenó la señora Hook.

Harry estrechó la mano con un chico corpulento. Ambos sonrieron.

Al toque del silbato-explicó la profesora-Uno, dos...¡TRES!

Dio un pitido y catorce escobas se elvaron por los aires.

Brown tiene la quaffle¡NO!la tiene Thomas, disculpe profesora. Neville estaba muy nervioso como para explicar el partido.

Vamos Lombottom, por algo te elejí como comentarista...empieza a contar el partido-lo reprendió McGonagall.

Y ahí va Dean Thomas con la quaffle, se acerca al arco contrario y ¡ANOTA! diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor-comentó Neville sorprendido de sí msimo porque nunca se había sentido tan libre para hablar.

Harry comenzó a buscar la snitch sonriendo. Pasó al lado de Ginny y se miraron.

Brown tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Qeasley quien la deja caer, creo que Potter no tendría que haber pasado en ese momento-comentó Neville sonriendo y todavía con cara sorprendida-La toma Abbot quien se acerca al arquero de Gryffindor¡VAMOS RON, va más rápido y ¡WOW! un bludger por parte de Colin Creevey le hace tirar la quaffle...-

Los comentarios de Neville fueron interrumpidos por los abucheos de los de Huffelpuf.

Iban 50 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor. Harry comenzó a buscar la snitch con más detenimiento cuando lo que vio hizo que se detenga: una bludger golpeó detrás de la cabeza a Ginny que tenía la quaffle en ese momento. Comenzó a caer lentamente hacia el suelo. Harry no oía nada, todo sucedía muy parecido al sueño que tuvo con Sirius.

Harry no tuvo otra opción que ir en dirección a Ginny. Ron hizo lo mismo. Juntos lograron agarrarla.

¡Hharry!la snitch-le gritó Ron. Harry se dio vuelta y vio al buscador de Huffelpuf yendo a buscar la pequeña snitch muy cerca de Harry en los postes de Gryffindor.

¡Toma a Ginny-exclamó el joven y salió en busca de la pelota.

No lograba alcanzar al otro buscador; por fin llegó al final de la escoba del otro, luego estaban a la par, y después logró pasarlo. Estiró el brazo y atrapó la snitch dejando al buscador de Huffelpuf muy desepcionado.

De repente, seis borrozas figuras se aproximaban a él muy contentas.

Gracias, Harry por agarrarme...si no fuera por tí, no sé que hubiera pasado. le dijo Ginny. La joven se puso roja y se decidió a darle un beso y un abrazo. Harry sonrió y también la abrazó.

Hharry todavía no se animaba a contarle a Hermione que de los iban a llevar a Askaban y cuando se atrevió, se arrepintió totalmente.

¿Qué nos van a encarcelar?Pero, no puede ser so-somos menores de e-edad, no-no nos pue-pueden en-encarcelar-eclamó la joven sollozando entre los brazos de Ron quien estaba pálido.

Tranquila Herm, seguro que Dumbledor tiene algo planeado-aseguró Hharry intentado creerse a si mismo. Topdavía no podía creer que Dumbledor dejara llevárselos ¿Tendría algo planeado¿O solo quería quedar siendo director y así no lo echaban?Pero...eso no podía ser porque Dumbledor había salvado varias veces su pellejo. De repente, se le vino a la cabeza la anciana imagen del director. Dumbledor estaba muy debilitado, no parecía estar apto para seguir defendiéndolo...¿o quizá si?

Vamos Hermy, tranquilízate. Vas a ver que Dumbledor los va a salvar...-le decía Ron a Hermione.

Me voy a dormir-comentó Harry y salió corriendo a la habitación. Pero en realidad no iba a dormir, iba a agarrar el epsejo que le había regalado Sirius en su quinto año. Lo agarró y se quedó mirándolo durante un tiempo ¿Podría encontrar a Sirius esta vez?

¡SIRIUS-le gritó Harry al espejo y una imagen borrosa apareció en él.


End file.
